Sleepcraft: A New Legend
by EmersedMouse
Summary: When an evil and dangerous foe arises, a young girl and her new friends must fight to save Lord Jeb and King Notch before all of Minecraftia is destroyed. Will they succeed? Probably not. But hey, failing is what makes makes OC's main characters, right? No? Okay then... Rated T because of the constant paranoia of a constantly paranoid writer. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

EmersedMouse stumbled as she pulled herself through the trees. She hadn't had any rest for nearly three days. Her food supply was almost gone, only a crumbling half of a baked potato remained in her ripped traveling pack. Her leather armor was nearly broken. She had already lost her helm, and her chestpeice, leggings, and boots were held together by trembling threads. She had to find shelter soon, or she would either starve to death, be devoured by the night mobs, or be tracked down by a lone bounty hunter.

_If only I had left sooner,_ the sixteen-year-old girl thought miserably, tripping over some thick grass. She winced as she lost a little more health. She looked up and crawled over to the small pond. Mouse drank greedily from it, stopping only to refill her water bottle. She sat against an oak tree and decided to rest for a little bit before continuing her journey to- well, she actually hadn't thought that far ahead.

When the dark Lord Blood_Wolves, who also happened to be her brother, had caught her trying to warn enemy spies about his evil plans to slay Lord Jeb and rule all of Minecraftia, he ordered her arrest. Mouse was certain that she would have been killed shortly after by his bloodthirsty soldiers. Thankfully, one of Blood_Wolves's guards had been compassionate enough to leave Mouse the prison keys, a chipped iron sword, and the brown travel pack she now had with her. Mouse had overpowered the few guards outside the prison and had raced for the hills. (Well, actually out of Blood_Wolves's large faction). She had planned on bringing her Thoroughbred mare, Jewel, but there hadn't been enough time to sneak the black horse out of the stable before the prison alarm went off.

As the afternoon wore off, Mouse fell asleep, not even waking when a stray cow came and _moo_'d softly in her face. When the sun went down, zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders began to spawn. A few well-meaning endermen spawned as well, looking for blocks to add to their collections. Mouse slept on until her head slipped off the tree trunk. She jumped up with a start, grabbing her pack as she did so. A creeper's head swiveled around, and the plant-monster hissed with hatred as it began to approach her. Zombies caught her scent and moaned. Mouse turned and began to sprint as a skeleton's arrow whizzed by her face, missing by mere inches.

_This is not good, this is not good!_ Mouse thought frantically in rythm with the sound of her punding footsteps. She dared to glance over her shoulder at the unorganized mob army in hot persuit, and shuddered. As she progressed through the trees, the girl hardly noticed when the short, thick, birch and oak trees became tall, slender pines.

She peered ahead in an effort to see through the dark night. Wait, was that a light? As she sprinted closer and closer, Mouse saw that it was a hill, with winding stairs that led up to a large cabin.

She leaped into the small clearing of trees and charged madly towards the cabin's door, praying it was unlocked. If it wasn't, she didn't have enough food to recover the strength it would take to fight the mobs off.

Mouse reached for the doorknob, but the door was yanked open from the inside. Mouse watched in surprise and bewilderment as a woman in a couger's skin hoodie marched out huffily onto the small porch, dangerously armed with a- was that a diamond hoe? Mouse knew that diamond tools dealt more damage than the usual, but still, a _hoe_?!

The woman seemed to have no issues with her choice in weapon, however. She dealt blow after smashing blow to the horde of mobs clustered at the bottom of the porch stairs, until nothing remained of them exept for a few bones, rotten flesh, and gunpowder.

The woman nodded once in satisfaction before turning and sticking a hand out for Mouse to shake.

"Good thing I was here, and not off visiting somewhere," she stated, smiling. "My name's Cougrr. Yours?"

Mouse hesitantly shook Cougrr's hand, a little surprised at the woman's rough friendliness. In Blood_Wolves's faction, everyone kept to themselves unless spoken to, and even then they were tight-lipped about everything.

"I'm called EmersedMouse, but feel free to call me Mouse." She said shyly.

Cougrr chuckled a bit. "I can see how you got that name. You speak so quietly you'd put a real mouse to shame." She eyed Mouse's shabby gear. "You look like you could use a rest. Come on inside and I'll get you fixed up!" She pulled Mouse inside and closed the door firmly, lest any more mobs wander up.

Mouse looked around inside Cougrr's cabin. It was very neat, with a comfy, homey feel. To the immediate left of the doorway was a soft white couch with a coffee table in front of it that could also serve as a writing desk. To the right, a staircase led up to a second floor. Mouse assumed the second layer was nearly as big as the first one, judging from the way the house had looked from outside.

Cougrr led the way to a small yet effecient kitchenette with a brewing stand perched on a counter top. She opened the refridgerator and pulled out some steak, apples, and bread.

"Here, help yourself." She motioned for Mouse to sit at the table before placing the food items in front of her.

"Thank you so much," Mouse said greatfully before digging into the steaks. She ate all of it and found it was enough to fill her hunger levels.

Cougrr had gone upstairs while Mouse was eating, and now she came down carrying some new green dyed leather armor and a woolen blanket.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, and I can help you get to Kingdom Spawn tomorrow so you can settle down here if you like." Cougrr set the armor on the coffee table and spread out the blanket on the couch.

"Why are you helping me?" Mouse blurted out. "For all you know, I could be a wanted greifer or killer." She was grateful for the help Cougrr was giving her, and had started to like her, but she herself wasn't sure if Cougrr could be trusted completely.

"Well, let's face it. You don't look like you could do much to harm me right now. And besides, I can tell you're just trying to stay low and not cause anyone any harm. A werecat can always tell about a person's nature." Cougrr winked and twitched the ears on her hoodie. Mouse looked closer and saw that they were real ears, and the hoodie was actually a real cougar's coat. She stared in shock at Cougrr, who smirked at her reaction.

"I'm not a full werecat, like King Albsy, just half werecat and half human. There's not very many of us around, I'm afraid, so that's probably why you've never seen one before."

"King Albsy?" Mouse tried to get her mind around the idea of werecats. It wasn't so hard to believe, since Blood_Wolves was a werewolf.

"King Albsy owns this kingdom," Cougrr explained. "He's a wonderful leader, very fair and kind to his people." She smiled a little. "It's no wonder though. He's a rare type of werecat, a pink panther."

Mouse couldn't help laughing. The idea of a walking, talking panther with a pink coat was just too hilarious. Cougrr, however, didn't seem to see the humor in it.

"Werecats are like diamonds!" she defended her king, "The more unordinary the color, the better. A brown werecat is more likely to be a boring, basic cat, whereas an orange and yellow one, like myself, will have a stronger sense of creativity, more strength, and will usually be able to think faster."

Mouse took in the information. "Oh, I get it. With werewolves it's the oposite. White is the rarest color, and a white wolf is normally a runt. A black wolf, however, is usually going to be the leader of the pack."

Cougrr shuddered. "I hate wolves," she growled. "They hunt good prey just for fun, and they smell like wet dog all the time."

Mouse nodded. "Yes, I have to agree with you there. I grew up near a pack. Actually _in _a pack. My brother Blood_Wolves is the alpha, and since I wasn't a were of any kind, I was basically shunned." She sighed.

Cougrr looked even more disgusted. "Well no wonder you left!"

Mouse shook her head. "Well, that's not the main reason I left."

Cougrr looked interested. "Go on," she urged.

"I always knew my brother wanted power, and I recently overheard him and his warlords in a secret meeting. They are planning to ally themselves with other werewolf packs and take down Lord Jeb in order to rule Minecraftia. Blood_Wolves found out and"

"Lord Jeb?! But he takes his orders directly from King Notch! The wolves could never get away with this!" Cougrr said firmly.

"But they might if they do it during the BloodMoon," Mouse said, referring to the horrible night that occured once every century, where the moon turned blood red and mobs took energy from it, making them faster, stronger, and much more deadly. Nobody could withstand the night except for werewolves, who got more than enough energy from the moon to take down armies within minutes.

Cougrr looked stunned. Then she shook it off. "King Albsy is due tomorrow with his second-in-command, Princess Erin, on a patrol to see how all of the towns are doing. You can tell him about the werewolves' plans, and he can send a message to Lord Jeb through a priest. King Albsy probably won't mind if you travel back him to Kingdom Spawn, either. I'll let you borrow one of my horses for the journey, and you can give it to Lord Hobo the Wise once you get there. He'll make sure it gets back to me. Sound like a plan?" Mouse got the feeling that Cougrr had gone off on such a long-winded speech in order to cover up for how worried she really was.

"All right. Thanks, Cougrr." Mouse agreed.

"It's no problem at all. Now if you're going to Kingdom Spawn, you're going to have an early day. We'd better hit the sack before dawn if we want to get any rest. Good night, Mouse. Wake me up if you need anything." Cougrr yawned and headed up the stairs to where Mouse assumed her bedroom was.

"Good night, Cougrr. Thanks again for everything." Mouse flopped onto the couch. She barely managed to pull up the blanket before the exhaustion of traveling nonstop for nearly a week overtook her.

_Things are bound to get better_, Mouse thought as she drifted off. _I mean, things are looking up now, right?_

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, terrible, delete your account? :) Let me know in the reviews! In case you are wondering, Sleepcrafting is a real Minecraft server, and so are all the characters! The IP is .com, and the server website is . I hope you will hop on and meet some of the characters! Thanks for reading! I'll try and have chapter 2 up in about two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse sat up on the soft white couch, yawning. It seemed to be ages since she'd last slept so soundly.

"Good Morning!" Cougrr called cheerfully from the kitchen, where she was putting food supplies in a new travel pack. Mouse assumed it was for the journey to Kingdom Spawn, where she would sign in as a resident of Sleepcraft Kingdom and be able to settle down and build a house.

Cougrr handed Mouse a breakfast of an apple, two slices of bread, and a small tin cup of milk.

"Eat up, Mouse! I'll be getting you a horse ready for the journey. Hurry, now. King and Erin are due in a few minutes!" The werecat ran outside and down the winding stairs that encircled the hill. Mouse assumed she was going to a horse pen of some sorts.

Mouse finished her breakfast and tried on the green leather armor Cougrr had given her. It fit comfortably, but it would take a day or two to break it in so it wouldn't feel quite so stiff.

Mouse looked around for an item disposal of some sorts to throw out her old armor. She finally decided to toss it into the fireplace, knowing that it would only take seconds to burn into ash. She grabbed her pack and went outside.

Cougrr was saddling a brown-and-white paint horse that was tied to the porch railing. She finished tightening the saddle girth and reached for the new travel pack she had packed earlier. She fastened it onto one side of the saddle and put another pack that was filled with spare leads, an axe, flint and steal, and apples for the horse on the other side.

"Take care of this horse, ok? He was one of the first animals I tamed when I came here." Cougrr untied the animal and handed the reins to Mouse.

"I'll do my best," Mouse said honestly.

Cougrr looked up as two figures on white horses rode into her yard. "Hi King and Erin!" She called out, smiling.

"Good to see you again, Cougrr!" Said King Albsy. Well, Mouse assumed it was King Albsy, judging by the fact that he was a pink panther werecat with a golden crown on his head.

The woman on the horse next to his was what Mouse saw as a leader. She had an air of authority around her, but from the way she greeted Cougrr she seemed to be very a very kind and fun person. Her diamond armor and sword, however, showed that she wasn't afraid to fight if need be. Mouse swollowed a little as the woman fixed her gaze on her.

"And who's this?" Princess Erin asked Cougrr, not unkindly.

"This is EmersedMouse, or just Mouse. She was being chased by mobs last night so I let her stay with me. I was hoping she could travel with you back to Spawn City, if it's not too much trouble." Cougrr glanced up at King, looking for his approval.

King Albsy smiled and stuck out a hand- er- paw- for Mouse to shake. "Welcome to my Kingdom! I hope you'll like it here."

"From what Cougrr's told me, I'm sure I'll love it," Mouse smiled as she shook the proffered hand.

"And she also has an important message that Lord Jeb needs to hear as soon as possible!" Cougrr remembered. She seemed to lose a little of her happiness.

"Oh?" Erin asked.

Mouse explained her tale to the two leaders. King gave an amazed whistle while Erin looked ready to bash some werewolf brains.

"Then the rumors are true! We need to get back and have Dman224 send a message to one of Lord Jeb's priests!" Erin made as if to kick her horse and bolt back to wherever Dman the Preist was.

"Wait, Erin. We still have three more townies to visit besides CougrrTown!" King protested.

"But this is much more important!" Erin almost yelled. "We can send Crystal Rain out to check the other three towns. We've already been to all of the big ones."

King nodded. "All right, I see your point. We'll leave now. Mouse, get your horse." He glanced at the brown and white horse, then at Cougrr. "Are you sure your little mountain pony can keep up with me and Erin's thoroughbreds?" he asked, half-joking. Cougrr norrowed her eyes at the other werecat.

"My "mountain pony" can more than keep up with your magically summoned beasts, thank you very much!" She sniffed disdainfully at the huge white horses that seemed to have a shiny aura around them.

King smirked. "Whatever you say, Cougrr. Do you have your yearly log book, by the way? I'd hate to have traveled all the way out here just to forget it."

"I'll grab it, it's still in the house." Cougrr ran back inside.

"What's a log book?" Mouse asked as she swung up onto the back of Cougrr's horse.

"It's the book that contains all business deals, statistics, and other things that happened in the town over the course of a year. Every towny in Sleepcraft is required to keep one," Erin explained.

Cougrr came back out, clutching a heavy leather-bound book. "There it is. And _don't _loose it! I'd hate to have to write all that out again." She handed it to King, who put it in his saddle bag.

"Since when have I ever lost a log, Cougrr? Even I couldn't be that careless." He and Erin waved and turned their horses towards the gate.

"Thank you again, for everything," Mouse waved as she turned to follow them.

"Remember, give the horse to Lord Hobo the Wise! He can be found in Atlantis!" Cougrr called after her.

"Will do!" Mouse urged her horse after Erin and King. Already she could tell that they had the advantage. Their horses seemed to be much faster and more agile than the small brown and white horse.

"Are we going too fast for your horse, Mouse?" Erin asked a few hours later.

"No, me and this horse are both doing fine!" Mouse called up to where Erin and King were riding. Truth was, while riding a horse was a whole lot easier than walking, it was actually quite energy-consuming. The horse seemed to be having an eaasier time than her. He was slow, but he still had a lot of energy and strength. He still looked pitiful next to Erin and King's horses, though. The shiny white animals were trotting smoothly and quickly, not even having broken a sweat. Mouse didn't see how that was possible, as they had traveled through three biomes already. Cougrr had mentioned something about them being magically summoned. _Is that cool or what?_ Mouse mused. _It seems that almost anything is possible in this land of Sleepcraft._

According to King's map and Erin's sense of direction, they still had to pass through eight biomes, some of which were cold and mountianous, in order to reach Spawn City. Erin believed that it would only take two more days if everything went well. Unfortunately, it did not.

The first night, it stormed on them as they tried to light up a cave to spend the night in. The mobs inside didn't like that. After they finally finished beating them off, Erin discovered the back of the cave dropped off into a huge ravine. They blocked it off best they could, but a few zombies had scented them and spent the night moaning and growling in some unkown area. Nobody got much sleep.

The next day they made less progress due to exhaustion. And when Mouse's horse spooked as a spider hissed nearby, she was vaulted into the marsh. They wasted nearly an hour trying to catch the small horse. King and Erin joked it off saying it wasn't her fault, but she could tell they were more than a little impatient to get to Spawn City and get a message to Lord Jeb.

"There it is!" King announced the next morning, sounding relieved. He and Erin kicked their horses to a gallop as Mouse stared in awe at the huge structure made out of quartz and ice. It wasn't a city, like she'd been expecting, but rather one giant building.

Mouse hurriedly urged the horse over to where King and Erin were talking to a man in a light blue shirt and grey trousers. He had a travelers pack slung over his shoulder, and Mouse could see various wands and weapons attatched to it. He basically looked like an adventurer/magician.

"Mouse, this is Dman, one of the best priest magicians Sleepcraft has to offer." King introduced them. "Dman, this is EmersedMouse, the girl that found out about the werewolves."

"Good job on that spying you did," Dman said, busily writing in a thick, old, leather-bound book. "I'll contact one of Lord Jeb's magicians or priests with the message right away.

"Let me know as soon as you get a reply." Erin tightened her grip on her sheathed sword's hilt.

"Will do." Dman wondered off, muttering something about remembering which spell was the messaging one.

_I hope he knows what he's doing, _Mouse thought as Dman conjured a large bubble by mistake. He fanned it away and went back to paging through his spellbook.

Mouse watched as the bubble floated up into the sky until it disappeared inside a large, thick, light grey cloud. It was probably just her imagination, but Mouse thought she saw the features of a face appear on the cloud. One eye winked at her, and then the image was gone.

"...got that Mouse?" King finished whatever he was saying.

"What? Sorry, what were we talking about?" Mouse had been so busy watching the cloud she hadn't even heard him.

"I was explaining how you can live with Lili1012 until you get your house built. Lili lives nearby, and I'm sure she'd love to have you."

"Oh, yes, of course! Thanks, King!" Mouse said gratefully.

King led her to a small town called AnkasKiss. He knocked on the door of a decently-sized house and waited. A girl with a black, white and grey sweater on stepped out and smiled.

"Hi King! What can I do for you? And who's this?" She gestured at Mouse.

"This is EmersedMouse. She just moved into the kingdom and needs a place to stay until she gets her house built. I was hoping maybe you could-" King never got to finish his sentence.

"Sure King! Hi EmersedMouse! Actually, can I call you Mouse? You can call me Lili..." King heard no more as she pulled Mouse inside and closed the door.

Mouse grew to think of Lili as a best friend/sister over the course of the evening. It was the first time someone had ever been this friendly to her. Lili even had a spare guest room that she spruced up especially for Mouse.

Mouse went to sleep that night feeling satisfied. She had wonderful new friends, and a new life in a new land. It seemed that nothing could go wrong now.

**A/N- It seems I made a mistake when I put the server's IP. Hopefully this will work. Just replace the 0 with an o.**

IP: ** .c0m**

Website:  .c0m


End file.
